


Ginkgo Leaf

by sxnooshiine



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Romantic Fluff, niki is sunoo's step brother, smallest hint of jakehoon, sunsun - Freefrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnooshiine/pseuds/sxnooshiine
Summary: They've met years before but meets again and a dried ginkgo leaf is their only remembrance.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ginkgo Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> \- historical information may not be accurate  
> \- all characters portrayed and relationship here are FICTIONAL  
> \- based on real people but i am not implying their status here are true to life  
> \- they're aged down by 3 years on the first two chapters and ages as the story goes on  
> \- enjoy and have fun!! respect and protect our boys EN- !

It was early winter, and the shop was busy as ever, Sunghoon and his father hurriedly gave out medications. The town's people are beginning to stock up on herbs and supplies for the cold season.

"Sunghoon! Come quickly!"

"Coming, father" Sunghoon ran to the yard with two sacks of cinnamon bark. Sunghoon gave one to Jae Yoon his childhood friend, who's mother is feeling ill lately.

"Help Jae Yoon bring the sacks to their house and come back quickly, fetch more ginger from the garden" his father ordered and with a nod they set off.

"Hoon, I heard a group of travelling performers are passing by in a few days! Do you want go to a performance with me?" Jae Yoon offered as he followed his friend through the bustling market place, to his house.

"Hmm.. I guess but during the evening since I have to help at the shop and your brother will be home to care for your mother" 

"Nice! It's a date then?" Jae Yoon teasingly smiles the other boy before skipping ahead.

Sunghoon chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend's cheesy joke before running after Jae Yoon "Hey, slow down!"

\----

After dropping Jae Yoon at his house, Sunghoon proceeded back home.

On his way, Sunghoon paused by a nearby river and admired the beautiful scenery. The river was slowly freezing, the thin ice on its surface made it shine like a beautiful crystal, and snowflakes falling upon it looks as if they were gliding on the fragile surface.

This was Sunghoon's favourite time of the year, not only is it beautiful but something in him makes this time familiar, like an old friend came to see him every year.

He continues his walk home, and goes right back to their garden. He takes a sack and begins to pick out the ginger. He takes out four large clumps and initiate the cleaning and preparation process.

He remembers the times when him and his mother would do this, sadly they can't anymore.

\---

The Parks, for generations have been physicians for the Royal Court but when his father met his mother, a high ranked gungnyeo, their lives changed. Both met when his mother got into an accident on her task of buying silks from the neighbouring town. She had sprained her knee and spent a month in the physician's office.

They had the same love for nature and art, making their relationship blossom, however having ties with a gungnyeo is forbidden. They had to keep their love a secret.

Each night, they would meet under a gunkgo tree and there share stories about their day. This lasted for months until early winter, they eloped and was never seen again.

From there they began their family in a small town, and here we are to this day.

\---

Days passed and the night of the performance came, Jae Yoon came to pick Sunghoon for their "date" and went off to the town square.

The square was lit with beautiful lanterns, and decorated with paper like animals. The streets were busy and filled with children and families to see the show. They sat near the stage as the show slowly began.

They performed an old Korean legend, of two stars from different worlds. They loved one another so much that they've neglected their duties, due to this their people became hungry and unkempt. As punishment, their king separated them and was only to meet once every year. When the day of their meet arrived, the lover cannot reach each other. Their sadness and longing was immeasurable and their tears filled the world below drowning the lands. Faced with the tides, the animal created a plan for the two lovers to meet. The magpies and crows flocked together to create a bridge for the lovers to cross and meet.

\---

The show ended, and now Jae Yoon and Sunghoon are sitting side to side near the frozen river. They talk about the games they played and the play they watched. They stared at the night sky in silence until Jae Yoon speaks up.

"Hoon, do you think we'll still be here?" Jae Yoon asked in a soft voice

"What do you mean by that?" Sunghoon looked at the boy next to him, who was staring at the sky.

"People come and go, and we're near the age for marriage and independence, do you think we'll stay here in this town forever?'

Sunghoon was taken aback from his friend's deep question, it was rare to see this side of Jae Yoon. Sunghoon didn't answer and pondered on his friend's question, Jae Yoon was right, soon enough we'll have our own families and live our separately lives. He can't say anything for sure and so Sunghoon just hums and whispers a 'maybe'

They were about to leave but heard a loud scream-

" NIKI! Help! Niki!!!"

They turned and saw a boy drowning in the frozen river, without thinking the boys ran down and helped the boy out of the freezing water. Another boy, ran up to them and embraced the shivering child. "Niki, are you okay? Please help us, he's freezing" the boy pleaded.

"Here. I'll carry him to the shop, Jae Yoon run ahead and tell father to ready" Sunghoon carries the freezing boy on his back and walks home. Jae Yoon ran ahead and did what his friend told him.

"Niki, you're going to be alright, hang in there okay?" The older boy says as he drapes his coat around the younger and holds Niki's hand. They arrive at the shop and lays the boy near a fire to warm up. Sunghoon's father check up on the boy.

"He's going to be ok, but he might come up with a fever, so let him rest here for a few days"

They all relax and thanks Sunghoon's father, Jae Yoon had to leave since it was late in the night. After saying farewell to Jae Yoon, Sunghoon goes in again to the two boys. He sits next to the older who was gently caressing the younger's hair. They didn't spoke a word for a few minutes, making Sunghoon sleepy, his eye began to droop. As his eyes dropped, he hears a sweet whisper.

"Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> how'd you like it? this is my first au here so please forgive me for any confusing areas. i would love to get your feedback so feel free to comment! wanna be moots? follow me on twt same name here!


End file.
